


Standard Deviation

by Jinglies



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Cock, Crying During Sex, Fear Play, Humiliation, If Marvel didn't want me to be weird they shouldn't have given me a shape shifter, In Media Res, M/M, Overstimulation, Restraints, Ridiculous Fit, Size Difference, Size Kink, boot kink, but just in case, dub con, just a little though, while character is "captured" at no point do they say anything about not enjoying the experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglies/pseuds/Jinglies
Summary: Billy would never be caught dead LARPing, but he's pretty sure this doesn't count.Inspired by all the VERY powerful Emperor Dorrek VIII art for EmpyrePlease read the tags
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Standard Deviation

The Emperor sat wide at the edge of his bed, the heady scent of incense no doubt seeping into the fine draped fabrics hanging in a canopy over the bed-frame. 

He had been promised a special treat, something exotic captured from an alien vessel. 

A species they hadn't encountered in decades. 

A human. 

The Emperor turned his head to the side, the strain of a hard day making the tendons twinge. 

His back muscles panged again as the doors to his chambers opened, a human was pushed in, hands in shackles, covering his groin. 

The human took a few shaky steps, chest rising and falling heavily with effort.

"Kneel." The Emperor said, rolling his neck as he sat up straight again. 

The human fell to its knees on the edge of the deep red carpet, the deep pile cushioning the blow. 

"Closer." 

The human made its way closer on its knees, his thighs straining with the effort. 

He waited, looking down at the human struggle barely a metre towards the bed. 

"Speak." 

The Human looked up, brown eyes wide and dark hair messed in all directions. 

"What should I say?" It asked, "Emperor?" 

"Dorrek." He said, leaning forward and putting two fingers under the human's chin. "You?"

"Uh, I'm - “The human looked to the side, letting the Emperor tilt his head and inspect its face. "I'm William." 

"Traditionally a masculine name?" The Emperor asked, clawed thumb teasing the stubble under the human's chin. "Shortened to Billy, Willie, Bill, Wi-"

"Billy is fine." The human said shortly. "I mean, sorry for interrupting, your Excellency." 

Dorrek smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the low light. 

"I've had people kissing my ass all day, Billy." He pulled the human up a little to sit up on his knees. "Perhaps I could return the favour, at least a little bit." 

The human smiled a little, a pretty little dimple showing on his cheek.

"Show me what you have, there." The Emperor said, nudging the human's shackled hands with his heavy boot. "William." 

Billy flushed red, even in the low light he could see it.

"Come on now, I'm sure you couldn't have anything I've not seen before." The Emperor nudged again, this time harder. "Show me." 

Billy pushed himself up a little and lifted his hands. 

The Emperor followed the pretty trail of dark hair all the way from his firm looking chest, between the valley of his stomach and framing a soft penis resting on a taught, tensed, pale thigh. 

"You look strong." Dorrek said, boot heel pressing into the meat of a thigh. "Powerful."

Billy bit his lips his face paling, hands tensing uselessly in the cuffs. 

"A Lot of meat here." Dorrek pressed his other boot to the other thigh, pushing them apart, Billy's still soft cock hanging between his legs now. "I can feel the muscle tense." 

"Sorry." Billy said quietly, red face turning up to gauge the Emperor's displeasure only to find a smug smile. 

The Emperor seemed to laugh quietly, then the tension on Billy's thighs let up, heavy black boots slowly easing up before changing path. 

He crossed his legs at the knee, one of them now hanging in the air the other on the floor, still but worryingly close to Billy's balls. 

"I don't know how much you know about human anatomy, Your Excellency -" Billy started, shifting a little on his knees. "But that boot is very close to causing me some very significant pain." 

Dorrek hummed, nodding. "I know, I'll be gentle." 

Billy gulped, eyes wide as the rounded toe of the Emperor's thick leather boot came to softly lift his sack - almost bouncing them on the toe of his boot.

The Emperor smiled at the sharp breath the human took in and how his deep brown eyes popped open in shock. 

"See, gentle." He said, tipping his foot back. The Human rocked up and down on his knees, following the boot as best as he could. 

The human huffed and whined, eyes fluttering shut. 

The Emperor could see it - The barest twitch of arousal in the human's genitals - He grinned as the human let his breath out in a shuddering staccato, chest shaking as he released the air. 

"Good?" He asked, nodding at the organ slowly growing between the human's legs. 

Billy whined quietly at the back of his throat, flush now following the slim line of his throat to colour his chest. 

The Emperor grinned at the noise, taking a moment to enjoy the pretty pink his human had turned before uncrossing his legs and leaning down, scooping under the human's arms to lift him. 

The human gasped and grabbed at the Emperor's shoulders best as he could with his hands together. 

"Gorgeous." He said, clawed hands careful not to pierce the skin of the delicate human. "Soft." 

Billy managed to lift his arms over the Emperor's head, hands grasping at the cape on his back. 

"Careful." Dorrek said, letting his talons bite at the flesh of the human's ass. 

He got a squeak and a narrow chest pressed into his face for the trouble. 

"Sorry."

The Emperor shook his head and licked a wide stripe from the human's collar bone to his ear, kissing a mark into his neck. 

He could feel the human's heat under his palms, soft skin incredible under his scales. 

The Emperor dipped his head, capturing the human's throat in another kiss - at the scrape of his teeth the human's hands shot to his short blonde hair and tugged. 

Dorrek used his hand to soothe the human, running it up and down the side of him - stopping to grope at the plush behind every few strokes. 

The human shuddered, going taut in his grasp - arms stretched to their limit to reach over the Emperor's shoulders as the human's whole torso was extended to get his rear on Dorrek's lap.

"Tiny." 

The human shook his head. 

"Regular sized." He said, tipping his head back for the Emperor to kiss under his chin. 

Dorrek grinned into the bobbing mass in the human's throat, feeling Billy's back muscles twitch at the stretch of reaching up and over his shoulders. 

"To me, you're comically petite." The Emperor said, fingers nearly overlapping over Billy's belly button and they held onto his waist. "A rare delight I'm going to relish defiling." 

The human sucked a sharp breath in, stomach sucking in and causing Dorrek's thumbs to cross over. 

He wriggled in the Emperor's grasp, arms lacking the strength to pull back from their position. 

"Scared?" The Emperor asked sweetly, hand moving to stroke the exhausted muscles beside his left ear. "What for?" 

The human huffed, going lax before going taut again, unable to find comfort. 

"Too big, Your Excellency." The human got out with a gasp, relief filling his body as Dorrek lifted his sore arms back over his own head - rubbing the over-extended muscles with large warm hands. "I- I'm not-" 

The Emperor shushed him, cradling the human in his arms and leaning back into the mass of pillows on the wide flat bed. 

"Not what?" He asked, kissing the human's bony shoulder. 

"My downstairs set up isn't made to take things of your size." Billy said as bluntly as he could, squeezing his legs together, half hard cock bouncing as he spoke. 

"Downstairs se- Oh." The Emperor said, smiling at the end, "Your hole is too small?" 

The human closed his eyes, huffed and opened them again. 

"Say it." The Emperor demanded gently, talon tugging at the human's belly button. 

"You won't fit inside me." He said, hands covering his bright red cheeks. 

"Why?" Dorrek asked, now leaving white trails in the Human's blushing torso with his fingers and watching them fill red again.

"My --" The human trailed off, cuffed hands loosing grasping Dorrek's thick wrist "My h-" 

He coughed a little, eyes prickling with tears as the Emperor's leg scooped one of his own at the ankle to spread him wide.

"Your what?" 

"My hole is too small." He squeaked out, tears rolling down his red cheeks with a wet sounding sniff. 

"Don't worry, William." The Emperor said sweetly, nearly purring into the human's ear. "I've got all the time in the world to make it fit." 

The human gasped, hands gripping tight on to the Emperor's wrist as his leg pulled the human's wider. 

Dorrek shushed the human, kissing his cheeks as he continued to tear up with soft whining noises. 

Billy closed his eyes tight, trying hard to slow his panicked breathing down - he didn't even notice Dorrek moving between his legs until he heard the telltale clink of a belt buckle.

"Let's see." 

The Emperor's heavy, green, thick cock was hanging half-hard between his muscled thighs. 

He stroked himself with one hand, unzipping his shirt with the other. 

The human held his breath, thighs unable to pull together from exhaustion. 

Dorrek hunched over the human, hand almost twice the size of Billy's face digging into the pillows beside his head. 

"Oh, I see the problem." Dorrek laid his cock on the human's front next to the human's own. 

The girth of it took up nearly the entire width between the human's pelvic bones, the length had his tip nearly grazing the rib cage of his human. 

"I told you..." The human said with a smile. "No way you can get that inside of me." 

The Emperor thought for a moment, looking at the pretty gloss on the pink head of the human's penis and how it twitched against the hairs on his stomach.

"We'll see about that." 

The human groaned, covering his eyes with his hands as the Emperor reached over him to get a large clear bottle. 

"The right tool, for the right job." He said, tipping the clear fluid onto his hands. The human peeked between his fingers to see Dorrek shift his hands, talons disappearing and short, blunt nails taking their place. "You'll be begging for it soon enough." 

Billy breathed out slowly, willing himself to relax at the first touch cool gel on his hip bone made him twitch. 

"Slowly." Dorrek said, taking the human's sack in his slick hand, gently rolling them until the human whined and pushed his hips in the air. "Patience." 

The human nodded - still just peeking between his fingers. 

Dorrek moved his slick hand to the human's taint, newly blunt fingers enjoying the human's gasps and he prodded the sensitive skin - thumb pushing harder than the rest of his digits to get the human to push back onto him. 

He grinned at the reaction. 

The human whined again, Dorrek could see his stomach flex and his cock bob in the air. 

One thick - impossibly thick - finger prodded at the human's hole. 

The thighs, now pinned by the Emperor's knees, trembled futilely, trying to snap shut through their over-extension. 

"Dorrek!" The human gasped, unable to push himself up on his elbows due to the restraints on his wrists. Billy let himself flop back down into the pillows, writhing the best he could - trying to wiggle away from the sensation. 

The Emperor poured more slick onto his hand, the human watched it fall from the clear bottle - glistening in the alien light of the ship. 

Dorrek watched the human as his chest returned to a steady rhythm of breaths. 

He pressed again, rubbing slowly around the wrinkled muscle, waiting for the human to relax. 

It took twenty shaky breaths - the human's ribs rising and falling and his red face contorting in shame until Dorrek managed to get the tip of his finger to breach the human's hole. 

"There we go." He said, teasing the rim - "Relax." 

The human nodded. 

"Focus on your breathing." 

The human nodded again, this time Dorrek could see each of his muscles relax from his head to his toes as Billy focused on relaxing for him. 

Dorrek couldn't help the groan as the human's tight ring relaxed a little, letting him get the whole first joint of his finger inside in one slick motion. 

"Good boy." He said, clean hand stroking the human's stomach. "Can you feel it?" 

The human nodded with his eyes shut tight. 

"How's this?" The Emperor asked, tugging at the rim of his human's hole, seeing just a sliver of pink next to his green digit. 

The human whined, hips lifting as best as they could before relaxing - Billy clearly wanting to keep his entrance relaxed for the thick finger inside. 

More slip was added, Dorrek leant forward and claimed his human's mouth in a kiss. 

Wide tongue dominating the human's mouth instantly.

The human groaned into the kiss, petite tongue unable to decide what to do with the massive intruder. 

The finger probed deeper, causing the human's eyes to shoot open and yawp into the Emperor's mouth. 

He pressed on, slicking up the human's insides with lubrication, curling just so to make the human groan or go cross eyed. 

Billy felt thoroughly breathless as Dorrek let him out of the hard kiss - huffing heavily with his nose and mouth covered in alien spit. 

He felt something nearly impossible - another blunt finger at the rim of his hole - inside the rim of his hole. 

The Emperor chuckled at the human's sob of realisation - his lax body giving in to Dorrek's thick fingers. 

"How is it?" The Emperor asked, clean hand pressing into the Human's stomach as two fat fingers stretched his insides. 

The human's eyes continued to slowly tear up as he nodded and threw his hands over his head, clawing into the silk pillows. 

Dorrek spread his fingers, seeing another flash of pink, this time between his own fingers. 

"Nearly ready sweetheart." He said, tugging at his own cock, enjoying the twist of anticipation reach the human's confused expression. "You want me to fuck you?" 

The human nodded. 

Dorrek shook his head, now openly stroking his thick green cock. 

The human bit his lip and sniffed cry-boogers back up into his nose. 

"I can't tell what you want, if you don't tell me." The Emperor said, rubbing the tip of his cock on the pliant human's thigh. "What should I do with this?"

The human took several ragged breaths, refusing to look Dorrek in the eyes. 

"Tell me." 

The human nodded again. "F-fuck me." He said softly, clenching around the fingers inside. "Please, Emperor." 

Dorrek kissed the human's mouth, not taking his air for too long seeing his nose now blocked. 

His fingers slowly - infuriatingly slowly - withdrew from Billy's ass, curling to make him cough and whine in surprise at just the right spot. 

The Emperor lined the fat head of his cock up with the human's puffy little hole, it glistened from the slick he'd worked inside with his fingers and the human's desperate sweating. 

He prodded the opening first, enjoying the jump in the human's shoulders. Smiling at the human chewing his own lip, torn between covering his face and letting the pressure wash over him with his arms over his head making him arch gracefully over his lithe body - both were good in Dorrek eyes.

Dorrek used his hand to push his cock head around the hole before using it to guide it inside - the pressure was incredible - he couldn't pop inside his human this way as his fingers had. 

The Emperor added more lube, rubbing it into the tight muscle with his cock. 

His human rocked it's hips up to meet him - flushing furiously at his own brazen move. 

He pressed forward, rubbing his filthy, slick hand on the human's stomach as he waited for the human to let him inside. 

Billy's eyes opened wide and he coughed out a rough breath - the head slipped inside - the pressure was incredible. The human tilted his hips up, the thick alien cock-head unrelentingly firm inside. 

Dorrek waited, rubbing small soothing circles into the human's taut stomach and twitching thighs, as his human got used to the intrusion. 

He let his hands wander to the human's chest, his nipples rock hard on his soft pectorals, enjoying the feel of Billy's hands loosely grabbing at his wrist - trying to guide his hand to the small human penis hardening again with the shock of the new sensation wearing off. 

"Not yet, sweetheart." He said softly, easily pulling his hand away from where Billy wanted it. "Not until I'm all the way in." 

The human whined - something similar sounding to "impossible" slipping from his chew-swollen lips. 

He kissed his human again, using the distraction to press more of his length inside of him, cock head now a less yielding part of the human's insides. 

"What is that?" He asked, nudging against it, pulling off the human's mouth to watch his stomach shift over his girth. "Tight again?" 

The human shook his head. "Bad - position." 

Dorrek hummed for a moment before he shifted back on his knees and lifted the human's legs into the air. 

His cock slipped out of the human, making him gasp.

"I'll figure it out." He said, moving the human's knees to press either side of his ribs into the soft bed. "Alright?"

Billy nodded, letting the Emperor hook his splayed legs under the cuffs on his wrists to rest in his elbows. 

The Emperor surged forward, capturing the human in another breath stealing kiss to slip his cock back inside. 

The human yelled through the kiss, feeling the alien's heavy cock slam into his abused hole and further inside that he thought possible. 

Dorrek let up, letting the human take deep gulps of air between whines and sobs. 

"Hurts." He said with a sob, brown eyes looking up at the Emperor. 

"Are you sure?" The Emperor asked, testing the new position with a few shallow thrusts - The human let out a long moan. "That doesn't sound like it hurt." 

Billy sobbed, shaking his head as Dorrek tried a longer, deeper movement, and he found his hips shallowly rocking to meet the Emperor's. 

"Hurts?" The Emperor asked, kissing the one of the human's kneecaps now bobbing in the air near his face. 

The human shook his head again. 

"Tell me how it feels." The Emperor asked, biting at the tender spot under the human's kneecap. "Good?" 

Billy nodded. 

"Words." Dorrek said, biting a little harder and pushing in a little faster.

The human's breath was irregular, his chest was rising and falling at a near alarming rate as the Emperor rammed his thick cock inside the barely-big-enough human-sized hole he'd worked his alien sized shaft inside of. 

Billy took a deep steadying breath.

"It feels good." He said, sniffing hard "More." 

Dorrek grinned wide, snapping his hips forward to plough into the human's soft guts even harder. 

The human worked hard to meet the Emperor's rough thrusting, feeling his body ache more and more each time. The Emperor didn't make it easy - Teddy would've shoved a pillow under his butt by now - The Emperor however, continued to rail him into the mattress getting lube and precum all over silk sheets.

Billy fought against the knot of pain forming in his lower back to follow the burning hot pleasure of being hammered into.

The Emperor's clean hand came up to the human's face and gently stroked with the curve of his returned talon. 

"Are you with me?" He asked, tip of a clawed nail pressing into the swollen flesh of the Billy's worried bottom lip. "Are you ready?" 

The human met his eyes with a look of confusion - until Dorrek's slick hand took the entire length of the human's cock in his hand, squeezing just right and moving in time with his rough thrusting. 

Billy felt drops of sweat on fall from the Emperor's forehead onto his chest and he let Dorrek slip his thick finger into his mouth, mindful of the sharp point of his nail, Billy worked his tongue around the massive digit in his mouth - He thoroughly enjoyed the Emperor's small smile as Billy let him push further inside, skating on his tongue just before his gag reflex kicked in. 

The Emperor pushed in harder - Billy didn't think it was possible but it was - his knees were next to his ears, feeling the deep aching stretch of his lats as he was bent in nearly half at his ribs by the Emperor's mass. 

"Please -" Was all he managed to get out before he felt his thighs cramp in an attempt to follow the Emperor's hand as he came hard over the enormous hand swallowing his cock. 

The human sobbed openly, thighs shaking with the over-stimulation as the Emperor continued his stroking and fucking into him hard.

He'd nearly broken the skin on his own calves with his short nails by the time the Emperor had slowed, hips stuttering as his thrusts fell out of rhythm and Billy could feel the hot globs of alien sperm filling his insides. 

The Emperor stilled, arms shaking with the effort to keep himself from crushing the still crying human underneath him.

The human tried to move himself, to un-trap his legs, to move his arms to do anything. But all he could do was painfully yank his own hands side-to-side. 

One massive hand grabbed at the restraints between Billy's hands and crushed them. 

The human's hands immediately fell to the side, flexing and stretching in the soft bedding as the Emperor slowly stretched his aching thighs and calves back to the bed after feeling the cramp holding them tightly in position.

Billy cringed at the sensation of the cold lube on Teddy's hand sticking to his leg hair as he tried to massage a knot out of his leg. 

Teddy kissed Billy's chest, letting his shift fall, first back to normal size, losing about a two feet in a second before his skin lost the sheen of his heavy scales, more skin reappearing where it usually was. 

The first part of the 'ship' to go was the walls, a bright shiny poster of Captain America now looking down at Billy in his mussed up cum-stained state made him snort a laugh. 

Teddy tugged his cape- his real actual cape - further up the bed, much more slack in it now that he'd dropped in size. 

He pressed another kiss into Billy, this time at the large red hickey he'd made with his big mouth. 

Billy purred happily, letting Teddy kiss and prod the tension out of his body. 

"Good?" Teddy asked between kisses to Billy's sternum.

He nodded, grabbing at the deep purple cape, the fabric cooling his burning wrists. 

Teddy barely left the bed, grabbing into what the ship had as an ottoman to open a drawer? Billy let the illusion fall a bit more - his head still swimming. 

A delightfully cool cloth in Teddy's hands made its way over Billy's face - Teddy made a small tsk and cooed at him as he felt the puffy post-cry bags under his eyes. 

"Did you really make this?" Billy asked, softly rubbing the fabric to his other red cheek. "Like, with your hands?"

Teddy nodded sheepishly, every ounce of The Emperor gone, blue eyes half closed as he cleaned the tear-tracks from his lover's face.

"How on Earth did you make this?" He asked, turning into Teddy's shoulder. "Did you sew?"

Teddy hummed a little, eyes drawn to the locked bedroom door as the intricate architecture of the Emperor's Chambers Entryway Arch fell back into their wooden door with the single claw mark near the handle from his hot cup accident last week.

"I will not confirm or deny that I did or did not do any sewing." Teddy said quietly, hand coming up to cup Billy's face. "But I did get one hot glue burn." 

Billy's eyes screwed shut and he laughed with a hard breath out of his nose. 

"Why bother making a whole cape? You shift pants to get the mail..." 

Teddy kissed Billy's forehead, pushing the sweaty black hair back. 

"I thought you might want it - you love a cape."

Billy nodded tiredly.

"I do love a cape," He said, pulling it over his bitten shoulder. "Cloaks too." 

"And a mantle, don't forget a mantle." Teddy said with a yawn. 

"I could never." 

Teddy snorted a chuckle, leaning against the headboard - hoard of silk pillows now returned to their utilitarian deep blue cotton. 

"I'll give you a bit then we can have a big hot bath, alright?" Teddy said, kissing Billy's sweaty brow again. "Rub out that knot in your back." 

"Surely the great and fearsome Emperor would have some kind of - alien foam wedge for my ass to rest on." Billy said, canting his hips to let Teddy slip their one firm pillow under there. 

"Well, next time you get captured on an alien pleasure ship, I'll make sure we have one." Teddy said, now using the cloth to wipe the quickly drying cum from Billy's stomach. 

"That's all I ask from my dark, mysterious and sensual alien captor." Billy said, bravely only wincing once as Teddy wiped cum from his butt. "Bath now actually." 

Teddy grinned at the shiver of _ew_ that ran across Billy's body. 

"I think I can arrange that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Look me in the eyes and tell me that given this opportunity, they wouldn't roleplay this? You can't you'd be lying.
> 
> [I found the specific piece of art that inspired me originally - Click for Cris-art on twitter 👀 ](https://twitter.com/Cris__Art/status/1221704951682031616)


End file.
